hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Antarctica (Victoria Glacier)
Antarctica is a fan made character from the anime series Hetalia. Her human name is Victoria Glacier. Attributes Appearance Antarctica is a very short girl. In spite being shorter than Latvia or Liechtenstein even though she is already 17-19 years old, why many mistaken her for a school girl. That is, even if her landmass is very large. Her hair is black and its so long that it reaches the ground (meaning she has existed for a long time). Antarctica has crystal, aquamarine-blue eyes that looks like the frozen lakes. She wears a light brown-red furry dress that has lined wool to keep her warm so she won't feel much cold. Yet during extreme conditions she pulls up a furry hood to protect her against wind. Antarctica has a long white scarf similar to Russia's due to him being the first one to spot her. She also wears long brown boots that reaches up to her knees. Sometimes she carries around a spear with a sharp, ice crystal on top. Personality Antarctica is an extremely shy girl. She tends to be nearly inaudible most of the time. Even so, Antarctica is very unfamiliar with 'romance' and 'affection' for she has always been very lonely. She tends to get embarrassed even through compliments, and when people gets close to her and tends to do physical actions, she blushes intensely. Antarctica however seems to not understand what embarrassing actions are such as hugging and holding hands. She seems to take time trusting people due to the Antarctic Treaty when so many people surrounds her and wants her for her land. Even if she is innocent, its a totally different thing if you harm or mess with her friends. She wouldn't care less if it was her but she values her friends more than her own life. As influence of Russia, she tends to snap at offensive comments, even the slightest ones. She will not hesitate to come back with greater force mentally and physically. Antarctica tends to get dizzy in warm climates such as 50- over degrees. She might faint during some conditions but if she drinks enough water with cold ice, it should work for some hours. Antarctica still wants to see all other countries even if it hurts though. She didn't even know there were other people besides her at first. Relationships 'Russia' Russia was the one who spotted her first, in spite of them just meeting quickly. He kindly let her cry as she was happy someone had finally found her 'heart' (the main landmass). She and Russia have a strong friendship. Although, Antarctica is too shy to tell him that she wants to become one with him. Russia returns these feelings, but is too scared to admit because of Belarus. 'Norway' She thinks of him as a bit odd but adores him like a brother. He teaches her some magic and they tend to share some spells. Antarctica likes his guidance and support. She also questions why he tends to visit her out of nowhere. 'England' Another person she adores and loves to hear his stories of his years when he was a pirate. She also loves that he knows magic and she seems to know the Flying Mint Bunny. Antarctica thinks he is very gentleman-like. 'France' Little does she know why he always approaches her, but she always senses weird auras whenever he is around. She thinks of him as an older brother and likes him dearly. 'USA' She likes him a lot. She tends to like how open he is and fascinates how fast he can eat burgers and freak out during occurrences that are normal in the Antarctic environment. She thinks of him as a supportive friend. 'Australia' She is very fond of him. She seems to have taken a liking to his pet koala too. But even so, she doesn't really know him that much. They seem very distant. 'Other' There are many other nations she has only seen but never met. They all seem very distant to her but she would enjoy visiting them.Category:Female CharactersCategory:AntarcticaCategory:Continents